Optical access networks are booming currently. Compared with a point-to-point optical access network, a point-to-multipoint optical access network, that is, PON, slashes the network construction costs because a PON central office may divide one fiber into scores of fiber channels or even more channels connected to users. Currently, the representative PON technologies are Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON) and Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON). The GPON technology is characterized by high line rates and perfect maintenance and management functions.
The fiber network failures of the PON system include: Optical Distribution Network (ODN) failures, laser transceiver failures, Optical Line Terminal (OLT) failures, and Optical Network Unit (ONU) failures. The ODN failures include: fiber break, connection failure, and increasing attenuation caused by bend. Connection failures include: connector looseness, and contamination of connector terminal face.
In the prior art, the method for detecting PON failures is as follows: For the failures that can disappear automatically soon, for example, temporary bend of the fiber, after the normal communication between the OLT and the ONU is recovered, the OLT may obtain the monitoring information automatically, or the Operation and Maintenance (OM) technicians may use control commands to read the monitoring information recorded by the ONU. The failure causes are analyzed based on the monitoring information. The monitoring information includes: device status, device temperature, and optical power. For the failures that cannot disappear automatically soon, for example, permanent extrusion of the fiber, technicians need to be dispatched to locate and remove the failures. After the failures are removed and the normal communication between the OLT and the ONU is recovered, the OLT may obtain the monitoring information or the OM technicians may use control commands to read the monitoring information recorded by the ONU. The failure causes are analyzed based on the monitoring information.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the prior art:
In the foregoing method for detecting PON failures, the monitoring information is obtained only after failures occur, and the failure causes are analyzed according to the monitoring information. Consequently, it is impossible to discover the failures in time or ensure quick troubleshooting. Especially for the failures that cannot disappear automatically soon, technicians need to be dispatched to analyze the failure causes and remove the failures, thus leading to high OM costs of the PON system.